Power Rangers Legend Force: The Start of a Lengend
by StanTheMan595
Summary: The First book in the Series. Set in Angel Grove. A new evil has risen from an ancient imprisonment. BUT WHO WILL STAND AGAINST THEM? The new Rangers are ready to fight but have no leader. But who are the new Ranger? Plus what does it have to do with new student James? THE LEGEND BEGINS NOW!


**Power Rangers: Legend Force**

**The start of a Legend**

**Prologue**

Throughout time there have been secrets. Some that we have discovered some that have never been discovered and some that has been forgotten and has been passed into legend. It's our job to protect preserve these secrets but there one thing we do not know that sometimes secrets are never meant to be discovered. That was my mistake. That's what cost Stan, Mr Edward and Tristan their lives.

**25th August 2004, Amazon Jungle**

We discovered a tomb of an ancient civilisation that was as old as the dinosaurs, the ones that came before. The ancients we called them. The group was led by me Commander Bob Morrison. My son, Stan(7), came to help but got stuck watching Tristan(4), Mr Edwards' son, as Mr Edwards and I was busy with the research and analysing the diagrams on the tomb.

We spent a whole week searching the whole tomb for every spec of evidence and every secret. The tomb went on for miles but we luckily came upon a crypt with statues of gigantic statues of a: Dragon, Phoenix, Griffin, Unicorn, Minotaur and Harpy. In the centre of the room sat a sealed coffin. It was old and worn but still we got the kids and rushed then in to see this they ran to coffin.

"Let's open this up" shouted Stan.

I smiled and grabbed the lid and started to push the lid off. It didn't move. I asked for help from Mr Edwards. Both of us couldn't move it. The kids started laughing at us we laughed as well.

"Alright you two give it a go," I asked.

Stan and Tristan both smiled at each other. We moved out of the way and let the kids do the work. They both placed their hands on the coffin and were engulfed into two balls of light Stan in a black light and Tristan in a yellow light. The crypt started to open and they were both sucked in.

Mr Edwards ran towards the crypt and screamed, "Tristan!"

I tried to stop him but he pushed right past and dived into the coffin. I was pushed backwards by a dark wave. The coffin closed.

A voice boomed throughout the crypt, "Prepare for our return."

**Chapter 1: James: 7****th**** September 2012 **

It's going to be a nice day. That's what I tell myself it never is but I can always hope, can't I? Why should I be worried? Well it's high school in Angel Grove who wouldn't be worried. I moved here during the summer since my dad got a new job. Also the fact since mum left us dad needed to get away from the old place.

Well you don't need to know much more about me. There's nothing more to know, apart from being a high school student.

I walked until I came across it school. It was old and looked about ready to collapse next to it was the school sign. It read: 'Angel Grove. Home To The Angel Grove Rangers.'

I couldn't help but crack a smile. The other pupils went one by one into the school. Each one wearing what I was wearing a black blazer and trousers, the girls wearing black skirts, with a white shirt and a red tie.

Then a thundering roar broke through the air. Something didn't feel right. Everyone stopped and looked at the sky. Nothing was there and returned to school quicker than before, probably scared.

**Chapter 2 ** **James**

I walked into school only to hear a scream; I mean what is it with these people and loud noises. What's wrong with someone just saying they want help instead of shouting, seriously.

I found the screamer immediately it was in the middle of a giant group of blazers crowding around something. I went to have a look and a giant of a guy was against the floor in a bad state and a girl next to the old lockers being held at the neck by a skinny dude. The girl looked only able to breathe. I pushed back crowd and made it into the centre. The skinny guy wore a beaten and torn leather jacket and short spiked up hair an annoying expression on his face.

He stares at me and shouts, "What you want?"

"All I want to know why you're doing this. Why are you anyway?" I say back to him.

"Now come on I was only talkin' to my girl and Grif here got in my way so I put him out of the way. Now all of you get out of here now before the same happen' to you too."

Everyone starts to walk away. But I say, "Why am I not a challenge?"

The guy lets go of the girl, who gasps for air, "Alrigh'. After school you and me at the yard."

He walks away down the hall. I go to the girl and offer a hand up. Before I can even get a good look at her, she hits it away.

"Get away from me!" she shouts. She then storms off into the classroom.

"Sorry pal but you chose the wrong girl to help." A voice from behind me says.

I turn around to see the giant from the floor before now stood and he was tall and was could probably touch the ceiling without trying. He wore a long green shirt that went past his waist and blue jeans. He had blonde hair and what appeared to be green eyes. For a giant he sure looked friendly.

James: "Who are you?"

Grif: "The name's Grif. What's your name pal?"

James: "James. How old are you?"

Grif: "Well pal I was 15 two days ago."

James: "How are you taller than me we're the same age?"

Grif: "Ta. The girl who stormed off before is Izzy and don't worry she's like that most of the time so don't beat yourself up. Ow and that fight, don't do it pal, it's suicide. "

Izzy, that's her name. Wow I've made an enemy, a friend and a something with Izzy, great. The roar broke out again but it was louder than last time. Grif seemed very worried.

Grif: "Well see you in class."

Grif ran into the same room as Izzy had done. I headed the opposite direction to the office to get my time table. The same roar from before boomed through the school and then it started to shake.

**At an undisclosed **

"Commander, we have a problem, a big problem!" shouted Gadget.

The Commander sat up from the arm chair and looked at the screen next to his chair. There looked like hundreds of red dots.

Commander: "Gadget tell me what are they planning to do, any ideas?"

Gadget: "Give me a second sir, wait….., it can't be. Commander you really should look at this."

Gadget starts punching into his keyboard and on the Commander's screen appears an image.

Commander: "So you've finally woken up. Gadget prepare the Rangers."

Gadget: "What should I tell them sir?"

Commander: "Tell them to prepare for the choosing of the Red Ranger."

**Chapter 3** **Izzy**

Why are lessons really boring? And that guy why did he try and help before? Either way if he knew what I could do, hm, he'd know I can handle myself. Where's Grif anyway? He should be here.

At last, Grif's here. He bends under the top frame of the door and comes to his seat next to him. The room is small with red and yellow walls with brightly coloured rubbish on each wall. He went and told the teacher he was in and she marked him in. Then came and sat next to me.

Grif: "Talked James after you left."

Izzy: "That idiot before, so?"

Grif: "You didn't need to be so hard on the guy. I don't think Sta….."

Izzy: "Don't you say his name!"

I hadn't realised I had shouted until I said it. All the class turned and stared in dead silence. I buried my head into my hands. Then one after another they turned their heads and conversations away.

The roar erupted in the air again. What is making the noise? That's what I want to know. I get up and towards the door when the Legend Morpher starts ringing. I look at Grif, who sighs.

Grif: "Hope this is quick. Remember we have got school."

I give a faint smile and rush out of the classroom with Grif behind me. We stop in the vacant storage room to listen to what Gadget's saying.

Gadget: "Hey Rangers how's school going?"

Izzy: "Gadget, school's fine but knowing you there's always a problem. So what is it?"

Grif: "Is it ancients?"

Gadget: "Well, yes, but no. The Dragon Zord has woken up and is on a run to get here and is being followed by 'dust cans' (our way for saying ancient foot soldiers) and an unknown commander."

Izzy: "What why would the Dragon Zord be coming here?"

Grif: "It must be that the new Red Ranger could be here. Isn't that great Izzy a new pal on the team."

Gadget: "To answer them in order: Izzy I have no idea, Grif that could be the reason but the Commander thinks so, and yeah it would be nice to have another pal. I hope it's a girl."

Grif: "I can agree to that pal."

Stupid idiots they shame humans everywhere. But it was quite intriguing maybe a new Zord to add to my collection. We didn't need a red ranger before and we don't need one now or ever.

Izzy: "Gadget tell me now where is the Dragon Zord, right now. If you don't I will make you tell me!"

Gadget: "Geez take a chill pill. Okay it's been spotted in an abandoned quarry not far from your location. Apparently it's resting but from reports say a….. ow you got to be joking, a unicorn. Just be careful you guys this could be trouble."

Grif: "A unicorn you mean like the ones on little girls room?"

Gadget: "Yes and no. But when you meet you should tell it that."

Grif: "Will do pal."

Izzy: "You ready or do you want to write a comedy act first?"

Grif: "Ready but that comedy act sounds like something for later."

I don't even bother to reply and start to run out of the school passing that kid from before walking the halls looking at a piece of paper and at each door. What was his name, ow yeah, it's James. He tries to ask something but I don't listen.

I think if he's the Red Ranger but that thought doesn't stay long. If anyone was claiming the Red Ranger it was me or Stan.

**Chapter 4** **Izzy** **Quarry **

We finally got here thanks to our bikes. We ledge and at the bottom of the pit is the Dragon Zord. Well to describe it's metal, big, and red and is a Dragon put simply. It's asleep from the look of it. I'm about to morph when Grif stops me and puts his finger on his lip and points to the other side of the quarry.

There were hundreds of dust cans at the other side and it looks they've been here for a bit since they are setting up some sort of cannon. Wait, are they actually going to destroy the Dragon zord! They must be mad! I look at Grif.

Grif: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Izzy: "Let's destroy them all."

I'm about to charge at them when Grif pulls me back.

Grif: "You lost it Izzy! If we charge them, what do you think we can do? Nothing that's what! They'd fire it anyway! Instead we'll sneak down and scare the Dragon zord away."

Izzy:"What and you think we scare it away. What are we going to do go 'boo'? God you're stupider than that James guy."

The ground started to shake and the Dragon zord opened its eyes. It opened its wings and started to raise itself and took off into the sky and was up into sky in seconds then a huge gust blew me and Grif into the quarry.

Now it was the time to morph. I touched the Blue button on the morpher and drew both my arms back.

Izzy: "Legend Force…"

Then pushed both hands forward, shouting.

Izzy: "PHOENIX FORCE!"

Grif did the same but replaced Phoenix with Griffin. We landed on the quarry floor with ease. Grif was the Green Griffin Ranger His Costume was completely Green with The mark of the Griffin on his chest and a Griffin face on his mask with a downwards B black visor. My suit was similar but was blue and had Phoenix features instead of Griffin features.

Unknown: "Soldiers destroy the Rangers."

**Meanwhile, At The School** ** James **

The school shook again. Seriously, what's wrong with this place? Then the fire alarm blew. Great, I just got to class and instantly the alarm blew. Ow, come on. The teacher guides us outside. Then we hear. Yes there was more screaming.

The rest of the class stood still and slowly started to turn and run walk back to class. A huge booming roar came from outside the door. Something was drawing me outside. I drew my last bit of courage and stepped through. What I saw changed my life forever.


End file.
